Extremity fractures of a calcaneus or other bone may be reduced percutaneously using inflatable bone tamps (IBTs). IBTs can be expensive to manufacture and require multiple components to be assembled prior to usage. IBTs may require platinum/Iridium markers to both indicate the orientation of an inflatable balloon in situ and for attaching the inflatable balloon to an inner stylet. This disclosure describes, inter alia, a device having a reduced amount of components and manufacturing steps, and therefore a lower cost of production over prior art technologies.